


Campfire in the Kitchen

by PjCole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wakes up early for once and decides to be a good boyfriend. Kagami is very thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at anything in this fandom, so be kind to my frail soul. Also first thing I've written in a long time, so... sorry?

Kuroko blinks blearily at the window. The shades are open just enough that a slim ray of morning light is stabbing him in the eye. He groans a bit and rolls over, but the damage is already done. He usually sleeps in as long as possible, but as soon as his eyes open, he's awake. Trying to go back to sleep now would just be a waste of time.

Resigned to his fate, he sits up and rubs at his face while tossing a sideways glare at the window. He yawns and looks over at Kagami. The larger man is shirtless and flat on his belly with his face mushed into his pillow. One arm is hidden beneath his head and the other is lazily tossed over Kuroko's middle. It's limp and easy for Kuroko to slide off without as much as a grunt from his boyfriend, who just snores on completely unawares. 

It’s rare for Kuroko to wake up before Kagami. The big dork has some sort of internal clock and is always up and energized by some ungodly time Kuroko does not care to think about. Watching his tiger let out a sigh and rearrange his limbs, Kuroko decides he might as well do something nice with the extra time.

Most mornings Kagami is already half way into making breakfast, sometimes completely finished, by the time Kuroko comes waddling out of their bedroom. It’s not that Kuroko is a free loader, though he is certainly spoiled. Kagami just has to get something in his stomach and making a bit extra for the bird that is Kuroko, doesn't take too much extra work. Kuroko usually cleans up   
anyways.

The wood floors are cold on Kuroko's feet, waking him up even more as he walks into the main living area. He doesn't bother turning on the lights, as the shades in the living room are fully open and the Saturday morning sun is bathing the whole area in light. Opening the refrigerator, he considers what he actually feels confident making. 

He's not a bad cook, he just has very little experience. If given a recipe and all the necessary ingredients, his meals turn out fine. He doesn't burn anything and doesn't mix up labels, he just isn't very creative. Kagami can walk right into an unfamiliar kitchen, take ten seconds to examine the supplies and jump right into making something that has no name, but tastes great. Kuroko prefers to plan and know exactly how much of something goes in exactly when. 

They have quite a few eggs, some onions, peppers and more rice than should be necessary. Plus making a triple batch of something so simple won't be too hard. Sometimes Kuroko wishes he had   
someone that wasn't constantly trying to eat himself out of house and home, but Kagami had a few good traits. It seems a fair trade. 

Stretching what sleep still lingers in his limbs out, Kuroko gets to work.

XXX

Kagami reaches out, but finds nothings. Eyes still closed, he runs his arms up and down the whole of Kuroko’s side thinking maybe the smaller man had curled himself up in one of the corners. Peeking one eye open, Kagami tries not to feel annoyed. It’s become a part of his daily ritual to reach out and feel Kuroko next to him before Kagami can even call himself fully awake. When he realizes he is looking at an empty bed he sits up and looks over the edge. Kuroko’s never fallen off before, but there is a first time for everything. 

Kagami starts to weigh the probability that Kuroko’s misdirection has gotten so powerful that he fazed through the floor, when the smell of cooking eggs finally hits him. Smiling, he hops out of bed and goes to find the little weasel.

As expected, Kuroko is standing at the stove. His hair is as wild as ever and he is wearing nothing but striped boxers and Kagami’s old high school jersey. Well, strike that, he’s also got on that dumb “kiss the cook” apron Alex had sent Kagami last Christmas. It’s just as big on him as the jersey, the strings are wrapped around his waist a good three times. 

Trying to be sneaking, Kagami tip toes his way to Kuroko. Just as Kagami’s fingers come into contact with his waist, Kuroko says “Good Morning, Taiga,” with not so much as a gasp. 

“Good Morning, baby.” Kagami replies, wrapping himself completely around the shorter boy and resting his head on Kuroko’s. He’s long stopped being surprised at Kuroko’s lack thereof. “What got you up so early?”

“You didn’t shut the blinds all the way.” Kuroko places one of his hands on Kagami’s, scrambling the eggs with the other. 

“They’re your blinds too, dork.” Kagami kissed the shell of Kuroko’s ear. “Why’d you decided to make breakfast though?”

“Taiga has been less of an idiot lately. I thought I’d be nice.”

“You? Nice?” Kagami asks, pinching Kuroko’s hip and trailing kisses across what parts of Kuroko’s shoulders the jersey doesn’t cover. 

“I could just eat all of this myself.” Kuroko deadpans, tilting his head to give Kagami better access.

“I’d like to see you try.” Nipping just under Kuroko’s jaw, Kagami starts rubbing circles into the hip he just pinched. He squeezes Kuroko’s hand before letting their fingers untwine so he can trail his palm up Kuroko’s chest. “You know though, I was kind of looking forward to you being in bed when I woke up.”

Kuroko hums, before turning off the burner and spinning around in Kagami’s arms. “Did you have any plans?”

“It’s a Saturday. Of course I have plans.” Kagami grins, pulling Kuroko close. Kuroko smirks, grabs Kagami’s face in both hands and stand on his toes. Kagami closed his eyes.

“I’m kind of tired though.” Settling back down on the balls of his feet, Kuroko gives Kagami his signature blank face. 

“Bullshit,” is the only warning Kuroko gets before Kagami bends down and brings their lips together. The height difference hasn’t changed much since high school and Kuroko doesn’t want to give Kagami a neck ache. So, he pulls away for a second, smiling at the annoyed whine the taller man makes and moves to sit on the island connecting the kitchen and living area. 

“Ah, good thinking.” Kagami smiles and wedges himself between Kuroko’s thighs. Kuroko just hums and spreads his legs to accommodate Kagami. They spend a few moments just moving their lips together, soft and familiar. Kuroko’s fingers are running through Kagami’s hair, just like always, sometimes stopping to pull or twist. Kagami has both his arms wound around Kuroko’s waist, squishing a little too tight at moments and occasionally loosening so strong hands can drag up and down the smaller man’s back. It’s comfortable and warm, like a campfire.

Kagami pulls back and this time it’s Kuroko who whines. With a grin, Kagami leans town to lick and nip at Kuroko’s neck. “Hush.”

“What? I like when Taiga kisses me.” Kuroko says a little breathless. He lets one hand leave red hair and instead drag nails across Kagami’s bare shoulders. 

“Do you want me to stop doing this then?” Kagami sucks especially hard on the junction of Kuroko’s neck and shoulder and moves one hand to squeeze at the side of Kuroko’s thigh. 

“Ah, no.” Kuroko bites his lip, and pulls at his tiger’s hair. “I like this too.” 

Kagami unties the apron and leans back long enough to lift it over Kuroko’s head and toss it on the floor. Kuroko pulls the jersey over his head as Kagami does this and when the larger man turns back he can’t help but growl. Legs open wide with new and old hickeys speckled over his neck and chest, Kuroko licks at his bottom lip in invitation. 

This kiss is certainly familiar, but not at all soft. It’s rough and biting, the campfire spread to rage though out the whole forest. Hands no longer settled into favorite places, but roaming up and over all available terrain. 

When Kagami pulls off Kuroko’s boxers, the shorter man hisses at the cold marble of the island, but quickly forgets when a warm hand rubs up the length of his cock. 

“Taiga.” Kuroko breaths out, head lolling back and hands gripping hard at his boyfriend’s shoulders. Kagami just rubs faster, feeling over Kuroko’s chest with his other hand and kissing Kuroko deeply. Little throaty groans and sighs fill the kitchen, as Kagami rubs and squeezes everywhere he can reach. 

Kuroko is starting to loose himself, but has enough presence of mind to pull at the hem of Kagami’s pants. The larger man doesn’t even take a moment before he pushes his own boxers down onto the floor and pushes even closer so their cocks line up. Kuroko moans appreciatively, glad Kagami knew exactly what he wanted. Though, not surprised he did.

“Tetsuya.” Kagami sighs in the crook of Kuroko’s neck. His hand pumps them both with a precision perfected over the past few years. Kuroko’s nails drag up and down his shoulder’s and side and Kagami retaliates with pinches and bites. He can’t hold a grudge though, so each is soothed with gentle circles and wet kisses. 

They know exactly which buttons to press to drive the other wild, so they’re close before long. Kagami pulls back to rest his forehead on Kuroko’s. They look each other in eyes, breath pouring out in huffs and moans. They don’t kiss when they come, they don’t screw their eyes shut either. Kagami clenches his teeth and tightens his grip on Kuroko’s thigh, but never looks away from his eyes. Kuroko’s brow creases and his mouth opens wider letting a high pitched whine out, but he keeps focused completely on the man in front of him. 

Stomachs messy and chests heaving, they settle down staring at each other and only after both of their heartbeats have slowed does Kagami lean in and press his lips softly against his lovers. 

The campfire is only embers now, but it is still warm.

“I should make you breakfast more often.” Kuroko musses when they pull apart, smiling.

“I’d get bored of eggs and rice though.” Kagami laughs at the glare that gets him, but Kuroko eventually lets up and chuckles along with his dumb Taiga. For a few moments they just smile at each other. Kagami can feel the mess drying on their stomachs, though, and grabs the closest thing to wipe them off. 

“That was a gift from Alex-san” Kuroko complains half-heartedly as Kagami cleans them both off with the apron and shimmies back into his boxers.

“Believe me, she’d be happy to know it’s being used for this purpose.” Kagami laughs again when Kuroko swats his arm for that. “Hey, how about some of that breakfast now?” 

“It’s going to be cold.” Kuroko answers with a smile, sliding off the island and pulling his boxers back on. 

“I’ll fix that.” Kagami kisses Kuroko on the cheek before turning towards the oven. Leaning against the counter, Kuroko watches his tiger with a smile. Waking up early can have its benefits.


End file.
